1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit interrupter having a plurality of poles which are operable in unison and which are disposed in a stacked relationship within a circuit breaker housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a switchboard or control panel has involved a plurality of bus bars to which a plurality of circuit breakers are attached in a conventional manner. Cross-connectors have also been required in the panel. The total amount of metal, which is usually copper, comprising the bus bars and connectors has been substantial as well as unjustified.